


Five Times Len is Caught but Doesn't Mind

by TheWinterDoctor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Singing, Fluff, Leonard Snart can Sing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDoctor/pseuds/TheWinterDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Barry can sing and no one knows Len can. He tried to keep it that way but fails horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing more chapters for Not Without You, but I needed a break from all the angst and decided to write something fluffy instead. Plus this idea has been running through my head for a while now and it needed to be set free.

_I won't tell no one your name_

 

Barry Allen can sing, and thanks to a drunk night with Caitlin everyone knows. The thing no one knows, is that Len can sing too. Not only can he sing, but he loves to sing, and he is quite good too. Yet if anyone were to ask he would deny it, usually with his Cold Gun shoved in the persons face. The first time Barry learns this bit of choice info neither one of them was expecting it to happen.

Barry and Len are sitting across from each other in the dimly lit  _Saints and Sinners._ Barry never thought that he would ever have told Leonard Snart his true identity, but here he was not only showing his face but also giving his enemy his name. Though you wouldn't get him to admit it, Barry didn't feel like Snart was his true enemy anymore. They had come to an agreement of sorts, Snart wouldn't tell his secret and Barry would let Snart get away with some crimes as long as he never killed anyone. Now they were staring at each other from across the pool table, and if Barry was to be honest they were openly flirting with each other. This day could not possibly get any weirder.

He was wrong. They were the last two people in the bar, besides the bartender. Barry didn't know how to end the night without being awkward so he was planning to just flash away when a song came on the jukebox. As the lyrics begin Snart gives Barry his best smirk and starts to sing along

 _We don't belong to no one_  
_That's a shame_  
_But you could hide beside me_  
_Maybe for a while_  
_And I won't tell no one your name_  
_And I won't tell 'em your name_

"Fitting don't you think?" Snart smirks again but continues to sing. Barry is sure his mouth is hanging open like a lunatic, but he is so floored he can't do anything but sit there and listen to Captain Cold sing. Not only is he singing, but his low pitched voice works so perfectly with the song, and every note is on key. 

_I think about you all the time_  
_But I don't need the same_  
_It's lonely where you are_  
_Come back down_  
_And I won't tell 'em your name_

As the song ends Snart winks and licks his lips is such a way that has Barry wondering what they taste like; but before he has the chance to really think about what that means Snart has already gotten up and left the bar without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Barry hears Len sing, he is better prepared to handle it or so he thinks.

_And love dares you_

 

Barry and Len have been seeing each other on the sly for a few months now, but other than the first time at _Saints and Sinners_ Barry has not gotten to hear Len sing. He has tried several times to catch him at it too, but each time he fails. He has listened at the bathroom door to see if Len sings in the shower. He doesn't, or at least never when there are other people in the apartment. Barry has turned on the radio while Len was making dinner or cleaning up after. Still nothing. He is starting to become a tiny bit obsessed with trying to get Len to sing again. If Len has noticed he doesn't say anything, though you can catch him smiling to himself whenever one of Barry's plans fails. 

On the anniversary on the first time Len sang in front of Barry he decides to give in. He doesn't tell Barry of course, that would ruin the surprise. He waits and waits, until the perfect chance comes while Len is doing the dishes and Barry has yet again turned on the radio. A familiar beat starts playing, and while he likes the other song that uses a similar beat for obvious reasons, this is his favorite. He starts out low and quiet, wanting to see how long it takes for Barry to notice. 

_Pressure pushing down on me_  
_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_  
 _Under pressure that burns a building down_  
 _Splits a family in two_  
 _Puts people on streets_

_  
_ He sneaks a quick peak behind him, and sure enough there is Barry with a silly little grin on his face, as if he believes he has finally won. Len won't correct him though he loves seeing his face light up. He smirks and turns back to the dishes.

_It's the terror of knowing_  
_What this world is about_  
 _Watching some good friends_  
 _Screaming, "Let me out!"_  
 _Tomorrow gets me higher_  
 _Pressure on people - people on streets_

His voice hitches as he hears Barry start to sing along behind him, he continues to sing but lets Barry sing alone during the Freddy Mercury parts. He has never been able to get his voice that high anyway. As it gets closer and closer to the part Len has been waiting for, he dries his hands and turns to sit across from Barry at the kitchen island. 

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_  
_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_  
 _Why can't we give love that one more chance?_  
 _Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?.._

Len grabs Barry's hand and looks into his eyes as the last bit starts.

_'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_  
_And love dares you to care for_  
 _The people on the edge of the night_  
 _And love dares you to change our way of_  
 _Caring about ourselves_  
 _This is our last dance_  
 _This is our last dance_  
 _This is ourselves_  
 _Under  pressure_

"I love you Barry," Len says as the last of the music fades away. Barry is again shocked by Len, this is the first time Len has said that. Barry stares at Len with tears in his eyes. Before Len can say anything else Barry leans forward and kisses Len with a passion neither of them knew they had.

"I love you too Len."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Under Pressure" by Queen/Bowie


	3. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with a meta leaves Barry wounded worse than he has ever been Len tries to comfort him any way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got a little sad, but it picks back up on the fluff at the end.

Len doesn't know what happened. Just that morning he is making breakfast while Barry talks about a new Meta threatening the city. Barry tells Len that he might be late coming home, they still don't know exactly what her powers are but Caitlin and Cisco are working on it. Len smiled at Barry and kissed him goodbye when he left for work. That was almost twelve hours ago and Len's world has crashed around him.

Len was going over a heist that he Mick and Lisa were planning for later that month. Nothing too big, and no one would get hurt of course, but Mick was getting restless and a heist was just the thing to keep him out of trouble. He was just about to make some coffee when his phone starts to ring. It is Caitlin's ring tone, he ignores it at first not thinking much of it. Then it goes off again, this time Cisco's ring tone starts. Len is finally starting to wonder what is going on when he gets a third call, this time from Barry's ring tone. He answers it immediately. 

"Barry?" 

_"No man it's Cisco. We tried calling..."_

"What's happened? Where is Barry?"

_"Listen, he is okay. Well not really okay, but "_

Using his Captain Cold voice he asks again "Where. Is. Barry?"

Cisco hesitates on the other end of the line.  _"He is here, Star Labs. But Cold, he is in a coma."_

Len freezes, it feels as if all the oxygen has left the room, no left the world. His Barry is hurt.

_"Cold?"_

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Len hang up the phone and takes a few precious seconds to get himself together. Barry will be fine, he is always fine, he is the fastest man in the world. He can heal right? He takes in shuddering breath after shuddering breath and heads out the door. He makes it to Star Labs in eight minutes.

"Where is he?" Len growls. Cisco and Caitlin point towards the infirmary. Len rushes into the room and stops dead in his tracks. Barry is lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to so many different machines. No heart monitor though, it wouldn't know what to do about his too fast heartbeat anyway. Though Len wishes they had one, not being able to see the erratic beat of his boyfriend's heart makes Len's beat double time. 

"We still don't know why.." Caitlin starts

"Get out." Len growls. "Get out now. I want to be alone with him."

"Sure," she says. "All the machines are programmed to text my phone if anything changes." She awkwardly pats him on the back and pulls Cisco with her out the door. Len waits until he is sure that they are gone and a sob escapes his lips.

"Oh Barry." Len walks to the edge of the bed and grabs Barry's hand feeling for a pulse. It is there, but he can barely feel it. "Please wake up Barry. Please, I need you. I didn't know I needed you so much until now. Please." The tears start to fall uncontrollably now. Len sits in the chair next to the bed, and starts to sing

 _Don't you cry tonight_  
_I still love you baby_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_There's a heaven above you baby_  
_And don't you cry tonight_

_And please remember that I never lied_  
_And please remember_  
 _how I felt inside now honey_  
 _You gotta make it your own way_  
 _But you'll be alright now sugar_  
 _You'll feel better tomorrow_  
 _Come the morning light now baby_

 _And don't you cry tonight_  
_And don't you cry tonight_  
 _And don't you cry tonight_

"Please." Len places his head on top of Barry's hand and kisses every knuckle, every crease on that hand. "Please baby, I need you. I can't survive without you." Before he knows it he has passed out over sitting next Barry. He doesn't know how long he has been that way, there are no clocks anywhere in Star Labs that he can see. He knows it has been a while because his neck and back is sore from sleeping hunched over. Len stretches and looks towards Barry's face, and stops. His hand rushes to his mouth, Barry is looking right at him. 

"Barry?" 

"Len. How long have you been here?" Barry sounds so groggy and out of it, but it could not have sounded any sweeter to Len's ears.

"Doesn't matter. You are awake now, and I am never going to let you go." He slides into the bed next to Barry, making sure he isn't hurting Barry or knocking anything loose. He hugs Barry tightly close to him and kisses his brow.

"Hey, hey now. Len, it's okay, I'm okay." Barry gazes into Len's red stained eyes.  "I'm here, and I am not letting you go either." Barry kisses Len and they stay that way for a while. Just holding and kissing each other like they are the most precious thing on earth.

"Marry me?" Len asks. 

Barry's eyes go wide and he gets the biggest, goofiest grin on his face.

"Of course I will." They kiss again, this time more passionately and deeply than ever before. As they take a breath Barry giggles and says, "I heard you singing by the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Don't Cry" by Guns N' Roses


	4. Magic Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len have adopted a little baby boy. Barry is exhausted from lack of sleep and Len tried to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh daddy!Len is just too precious for words.

_What Could I Do_

Barry has passed out on the couch after putting Joseph Henry Allen to bed. Baby Joe has been sick with a cold and it has taken its tole on Barry and Len both. Len hears Joe start to cry, but before Barry can get up Len gently pushes him back to the couch.

Len goes to the crib and picks up the crying baby. He gently rubs his back and bounces up and down to try and calm him down. It's not working very well though so he starts to pace back and forth while continuing to bounce.

"Shush baby love, shush. I got you. Daddy's got you." He tries to sound as soothing as he can, but still Joe continues to cry. Len starts to feel desperate and glances at the partially open door. "Okay love, I am going to do something, but you can't tell your Dada. He would get so jealous." He glances back towards the door and sighs. 

 _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_  
_What could I do_  
 _My baby's love had gone_  
 _And left my baby blue_  
 _Nobody knew_  
  
_What kind of magic spell to use_  
 _Slime and snails_  
 _Or puppy dogs' tails_  
 _Thunder or lightning_  
 _Then baby said_  
 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_  
 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_  
 _Put that baby spell on me_  
 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_  
 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_  
 _Put that magic jump on me_  
 _Slap that baby, make him free_  
  
_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_  
 _What could I do_  
 _My baby's fun had gone_  
 _And left my baby blue_  
 _Nobody knew_  
  
_What kind of magic spell to use_  
 _Slime and snails_  
 _Or puppy dog's tails_  
 _Thunder or lightning_  
_Then baby said_  
 _Dance magic, dance_  
 _Dance magic, dance_  
 _Put that baby spell on me_

Len dances around the nursery while singing, and the crazy part is, it's working. Len has coaxed a smile from Joe's face and he has finally stopped crying. Len slows the dance down a bit as he notices Joe getting sleepy eyed. As he sways to and fro he gently kisses the top of his head. 

"I love you, so much. Other than marrying your father, you were the best decision I have ever made." He keeps baby Joe pressed to his chest for a little bit longer until he is sure that he is asleep. As he puts him back into his crib he hears a soft noise at the door. He turns around and Barry is there with tears in his eyes and a contented look in his eyes. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Len asks.

"Almost the whole time. I could hear you from the living room and I had to come see." Barry brushes the tears from his eyes and quietly walks forward. 

Len takes him by the hand and places a finger to his lips. "He is finally asleep. Let's get out of here before you wake him." Barry nods and flashes them to their room. They check on the baby monitor to make sure that flashing away didn't wake Joe. Once they are sure Barry pulls Len close and they start to sway back and forth to just the music in their heads. 

"Leonard Allen, marrying you was the smartest decision I have every made."

"Copy cat." Len smirks and kisses his husband as the baby starts to cry again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Magic Dance" by David Bowie


	5. Simple Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Len is caught, it isn't by Barry and Len makes a promise to someone very dear to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not get to finish this last night. I have no internet at home and the library kicked me out at closing time. But here is the final chapter. I hope y'all like it.

_All the you need is in your soul_

 

Len bolted upright in bed, sweat dripping down his face and bare chest. His breathing is coming in short fast bursts, and his heart rate is erratic. He closes his eyes to try and calm down, but as soon he does the dream images force their way onto his retinas. He opens his eyes quickly and glances next to him. Barry is still sleeping soundly, laying on his stomach with his limbs taking up half the bed. Just looking at his husband helps to calm him down, but the feeling from the dream won't fully go away. Len wipes his face and decides to get something to drink to help him go back to sleep. 

Len slowly gets out of bed and throws on the first shirt he can find in the dark. He pads slowly to the locked liquor cabinet and pours himself a finger of whiskey and sits down at the table to drink it. He hasn't had nightmares in a long time, but this particular dream he has gotten several times during his life. 

_Len is standing in the kitchen of his childhood home, but instead of being a kid he is fully grown. Lewis is standing across from him holding a small five year old child by the neck while pointing a gun at Len's chest. They had just gotten back from a botched heist and Lewis needed a way to punish his young son._

_"You know I get no pleasure from this." Lewis drawls, "But bad children need to be punished." He slowly brings the gun up to the child's head and cocks the gun. "While I still need you to help me with certain heists, I definitely don't need this one." He pulls the trigger and the child's head lurches to the side as bright red blood splatters the wall and floor._

_Len screams and rushes to the child, as he is cradling the small head in his lap the face morphs from that of a five year old Lisa, to the face of his five year old son Joe._

 

Len wipes the tears from his eyes. It was just a dream, one he has had since he was a child. In real life Lewis did not shoot Lisa in head, but he did pistol whip her. She had to stay home from school while the bruise on the side of her face healed, but she would always have that scar. Tonight however, was the first time that Lisa was replaced by his son and that scares Len more than he ever thought possible. But Joe is fine, right? Lewis is dead, he killed him himself and had Mick help bury the body. So why was Len still shaking? 

He drowns his drink and stands up, but instead of going back to bed he pads quietly to Joe's room. The door is slightly cracked, just in case Barry or Len feel the need to check up on him during the night. Usually Len would just stand at the door and watch him sleep, but tonight he can't. He enter slowly and sits carefully on the side of the bed. Joe is cuddling his Flash teddy bear that Len bought him for his birthday last year and looks so innocent. Len brushes Joe's hair back from his face and just watches the gentle rise and fall of his son's chest as he breathes.

"I am never going to let anything bad happen to you." Len whispers. He kisses Joe on the forehead and starts to sing softly so as not to wake him.

_And be a simple kind of man._   
_Be something you love and understand._   
_Baby, be a simple kind of man._   
_Oh won't you do this for me son,_   
_If you can?_   
  
_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_   
_All that you need is in your soul,_   
_And you can do this if you try._   
_All that I want for you my son,_   
_Is to be satisfied._

Len stops as Joe starts to rouse from his sleep.

"Daddy?" 

"Shush baby, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Len pulls the covers up to Joe's chin.

"Daddy, why don't you sing more often? I love your voice." 

"Well baby, that is a story for when you grow up. But, I can tell you that my father didn't like it, and some habits are hard to break." Len smiles softly at his son.

"Will you sing some more?"

"Sure, I will finish my song."

"No daddy. Well yes I want that too, but will you sing more often. Not just tonight, but forever." Joe looks pleadingly at his father, and Len can't help it but that look pulls at his heart strings. 

"You know you get that look from your dad." He smiles and kisses Joe on the cheek. "Yes son, I promise I will sing more."

"Good." Having finally gotten his promise Joe snuggles back down into the covers and falls asleep to Len's gentle singing.

_Boy, don't you worry._   
_You'll find yourself._   
_Follow your heart,_   
_And nothing else._   
_You can do this,_   
_If you try._   
_All that I want for you my son,_   
_Is to be satisfied._   
  
_Baby, be a simple, be a simple man_   
_Oh, be something you love and understand_   
_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone. This is only my second fanific, and while it could be better I just need some fluff in my life


End file.
